


Melancholy

by oceleagle



Series: The Mythical ABCs [13]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brain Injury, Car Accidents, Coma, Concern, Crying, Happy Ending, Hurt, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Men Crying, Pain, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Tearjerker, Tears, Worry, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceleagle/pseuds/oceleagle
Summary: An accident leaves Rhett's life hanging in the balance.





	Melancholy

_| **Date:** 01/29/18  | **Time:** 5:47pm _

_| **Name:** Rhett J. McLaughlin  | **DOB:** 10/11/1977 _

_| **SSN:** xxx-xx-5510  | **Sex:** Male_

_| **Attending Physician:** Avery Fletcher, MD_

_Patient arrived at facility via EMS @ 5:22pm this shift after MVA described as a head-on collision with another vehicle. Partner states they were headed home from a business meeting, and the other vehicle veered into their lane. Patient was unconscious upon arrival and remains unconscious at this time. Head CT ordered by Dr. Fletcher with results indicating a subarachnoid hemorrhage to the right frontal lobe. Patient has multiple contusions to face along with a 12cmx13cm hematoma to the right forehead. 8.7cmx4cmx3cm laceration noted to right shoulder. 15 stitches placed per Dr. Fletcher. Cleansed with normal saline, patted dry, and covered with dry, protective dressing per this nurse. No breakthrough bleeding noted at this time. No other obvious injuries noted. Patient does not appear to be in any pain and is breathing on his own. Respirations even/unlabored. Vital signs within normal limits. No acute distress noted. Will continue to monitor for any changes._

_**Electronically signed by:** Evelyn Williams, RN/BSN_

 

* * *

 

**"Rhett? Rhett, can you hear me?"**

 

       He hadn't seen it coming. It all happened so fast. The passenger side of their car took the brunt of the damage, which is why Rhett is in such bad shape. Why couldn't it have been him? It _should_ have been him. And the other driver? God, what happened to them? He should have checked on them. He was just so focused on the fact that Rhett wouldn't wake up? _Why won't he wake up?_ This isn't right. This isn't supposed to happen like this. They're supposed to grow old together and have wheelchair races in the nursing home. They're supposed to still be eating gross shit on the internet when they're eighty. Why, God? _WHY?!_

 

                          **"Rhett... Baby, please wake up... _Please..._ "**

 

       Tears have formed a continuous stream along both of Link's crimson cheeks. It seems as if crying has become a normal part of life in the last few hours, tears turning into a pouring faucet that can't be switched off. After being checked out himself, he'd demanded to see Rhett. A couple of measly scratches mean nothing to him when his husband is lying somewhere fighting for his life. If there's a God out there, please let him be okay. Let him wake up. _Please!_ But he doesn't...

 

* * *

 

_| **Date:** 01/30/18 | **Time:** 1:32am_

_| **Name:** Rhett J. McLaughlin | **DOB:** 10/11/1977 _

_| **SSN:** xxx-xx-5510 | **Sex:** Male_

_| **Attending Physician:** Avery Fletcher, MD_

_Patient has fallen into a confirmed coma as of this time. Vital signs remain within normal limits and he continues to breathe on his own. Patient's hemoglobin levels critically low @ 7.8g/dL and 2 units of O-negative hung per Dr. Fletcher's orders. No signs of internal bleeding have manifested. Follow up CT scheduled for 8:30am. Will continue to monitor._

_**Electronically signed by:** Sophia Mendez, RN_

 

* * *

 

       The next day is a blur to Link. Doctors, nurses, radiologists... And not one of them has any answers. Words float around in his head as he sits beside Rhett's bed clinging desperately to the man's limp hand. _'These things can take time'_ , _'Sometimes brain bleeds can resolve themselves and sometimes they don't'_ , _'His body needs to heal'_. Blah, blah, blah. The only thing Link can vouch for is that Rhett isn't awake. He's in a coma. His brain is bleeding. And they're just letting him lie there without doing a damn thing about it. That's what surgery is for. They can just go in there, fix what's broken, and stop the bleeding. Then he can have Rhett back. Rhett will wake up and everything will be fine. But they won't. _'His body is not strong enough for surgery right now'_. That's the answer he keeps getting. But it doesn't suffice. If this were their spouse, they'd be just as upset if no one was doing anything to fix them!

 

       It's so hard to keep it together. All he wants to do is climb in bed beside his love, curl up into a ball, and die with him. If Rhett's leaving, then by God, he is too. What is life without Rhett? It's been thirty-five damn years. There is no life without him. That's the simple answer. Despite the ache in his chest, Link doesn't do what he wants to. Instead, he falls into a state of melancholy, watches the raindrops pattering against the window with a heavy heart. Rain is such a rare occurrence in Los Angeles, but it seems very fitting for the circumstances he finds himself in. Life feels like a movie right now. All the previous scenes seem to be leading up to something he doesn't think he can face. Is this really the end?

 

* * *

 

_| **Date:** 01/31/18 | **Time:** 11:41am_

_| **Name:** Rhett J. McLaughlin | **DOB:** 10/11/1977 _

_| **SSN:** xxx-xx-5510 | **Sex:** Male_

_| **Attending Physician:** Avery Fletcher, MD_

_Patient's follow up CT results show a significant improvement in the cranial hemorrhage. Dr. Fletcher is aware and states to continue monitoring closely. Hemoglobin levels are back within normal limits @ 13.9g/dL post transfusion. Patient's vitals continue to be within normal limits at this time. Swelling has decreased to hematoma on right forehead. Dressing changed to laceration on right shoulder. Stitches remain intact with no signs of infection noted. Patient continues breathing on his own. No indicators or pain or discomfort noted. Respirations even/unlabored. No acute distress noted. Will continue to monitor for any changes._

_**Electronically** **signed by:** Evelyn Williams, RN/BSN_

 

* * *

 

       They told him not to get his hopes up too high, but the second Link hears that Rhett's brain bleed is correcting itself, he feels overcome with joy. His body is healing itself. That's good news. Why don't they want him to be hopeful? _'He could have permanent damage. Amnesia is not uncommon in these types of cases'_. Oh. They're not out of the woods just yet. Of course they're not. But where there was once a cloud of darkness at the thought of losing Rhett, there is now a vague hope that things could turn out okay. Melancholic feelings seem to melt away as the day goes by, and Link doesn't leave his husband's side. Not even once. He wants to be there when Rhett--

 

        _A twitch_. The tiniest little twitch of Rhett's finger sends a jolt of optimism throughout his body, and he leaps to his feet at the movement. **"Rhett...? Baby, can you hear me?"** Another twitch. This time more than just one finger. Rhett's whole hand moves. And Link loses it all over again. **"I'm here, baby. Can you open your eyes?"** He speaks through the tears, watching intently for any sign of movement from his partner's face. Nothing. Not even a hint. **"C'mon, baby. Come back to me, Rhett. _Please..._ "** His voice is broken as he pleads in despair. A soft hand gently caresses at Rhett's uninjured cheek. **"Wake up, baby..."**

 

       Rhett's eyelids begin to flutter, causing a heart-wrenching sob to escape from the confines of Link's throat. **"That's it, Rhett. Open your eyes."** Several seconds pass as Rhett makes an obvious attempt to focus on his surroundings. White walls, dim lights, monitors... He must be in the- The man's eyes widen with recognition as they sweep across Link's face, drawing another choked sob from him. He tenderly holds Rhett's head in his hands. **" _Hi..._ "** He whispers through the tears that threaten to drown them both at this point. **"Can you say something?"**

 

       He tries, but nothing comes out. The wires in his head feel like they're all tangled up. Rhett's eyes slip shut as he opens his mouth a second time. Again, nothing comes out. What's wrong with him? Link presses the call button to ring for a nurse. Something isn't right. Why can't Rhett talk to him? What's going on? A look of sheer frustration etches itself into Rhett's features, and he scrunches up his nose with the effort he's putting forth. Just as the door opens, Link hears the sound that sets his heart soaring.

 

        **" _Oww..._ "** Rhett moans the word and looks desperately at Link for approval. And Link can't help but giggle nervously at the offered word, thumbs smoothing gently over his husband's coarse beard. **"I'm sorry, baby. _I'm so sorry_. I know it hurts..."**

 

       Things become a blur once again. Doctors, nurses, radiologists... This time, though, the lightning fast actions of the hospital staff come as a welcome rush. It isn't too terribly long and Rhett is fully awake, sipping iced water, and asking questions as the nurse administers some much-needed pain medicine through his IV. Link absolutely cannot wipe the radiant smile off his face. He'd come so close to losing everything, but now Rhett's back. He's himself. Sure, it's going to be a long road to recovery for them both, but Link is forever grateful that whatever God might be out there spared his husband's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by @linkslipssinkships on tumblr
> 
> Please note any and all personal info not readily available to the public is fictional. I do not know Rhett's social security number. The doctor and nurse names are also fictional. Any resemblance to actual persons living or dead is purely coincidental.


End file.
